Losing your Memory
by klaroline-heart
Summary: He would die for her but that was never the intention. Instead He lives each day through his brothers story and her memory. Klaus&Caroline


_**I really hope you like this one.**_

* * *

**_Losing Your Memory_**

Elijah nestled down in his chair as he re told a story that had been with him for centuries, A story that he'd only ever told ones but right now as the young girl sat before him questioning his brothers sanity, his fears of love he needed too speak up.

"Niklaus was a good man, I still believe he can be good but you see through all our fathers torturous beatings Niklaus fell in love with a woman, an exquisite beauty. Her name was Tatia"

"Is she a vampire too?" Questioned the girl.

"She was a human girl who had many suitors and we both fell in love with her but none loved her more than Niklaus. He'd willingly agreed to give up his family and settle down with her but he was unaware of her affection to other men including myself. It wasn't until our father crudely announced in front of the whole village that Tatia was a scarlet woman who had a child with a man she did not know. He then announce to Niklaus that He'd seen her with me"

The girl looked sympathetic "Your Dad is very mean"

Elijah laughed a little

"Yes, He was"

He continued with his story "When Niklaus learned of my intentions with Tatia we began fighting and the only way to stop our feud was our mother killing her. Niklaus was destroyed, our mother had killed the only woman my brother had loved, It was what caused his heart to turn cold and he became resentful. After our mother turned us into vampire's Niklaus killed her and blamed our father"

The girl gasped "that's horrible" Elijah nodded

"My brother thought he had to keep us all save so he choose to dagger our siblings all except myself and Rebekah then as time went by he daggered her to so it was the two of us alone, It was when we arrived back in Mystic falls years after Tatia's death that Niklaus began to open up again"

"Did he fall in love again?" Elijah grinned

"He did, He found a young vampire, a feisty girl who wouldn't accept Niklaus' affection, no matter how hard he tried she wouldn't warm up to him not until we came back to New Orleans, It was then that she'd call him every day because she missed him. She was no longer welcome in her home town and she needed somewhere to stay so Niklaus declared that she could stay with us, But unaware to him, he had enemies much closer to home that would destroy him and every body that he loved."

"Did they kill her?" She asked holding onto the edge of her seat.

"Almost. They captured her and tortured her until he offered his own life for hers, He'd shown that he would die over her, He would choose his life too save hers."

The girl's eyes filled with tears as she continued too listen too the story

"What happened Elijah?" He smiled softly as he continue

"Niklaus asked to die a human something the enemy granted happily removing his vampirsm, turning him into the innocent young boy he was before, She couldn't kill him, He was her son again. The boy that was hurt by her husband and held his baby brother in his arms as he died from a werewolf attack. Instead she turned to the girl he protected and took something so precious from her"

"What did she take? Did she die?" Elijah looked at the young girl who sat questioning him like a child desperate too know everything.

"She took her memories, She was made too forget all the moments they shared, The declarations of their love. She destroyed the one thing that made Niklaus almost human" Elijah's eyes fluttered too the doorway where Klaus stood listening to the story as it was told all while his eyes filled with fresh tears and his heart tore once again.

"Why don't we continue later?" The girl sulked in the chair sighing

"I wanted too know if they found their way back" Elijah let a ghost of a smile grace his lips

"It's hard to explain but every night at midnight she remembers, She stand in the middle of the town as music and people fill the streets, She stands there listening to the music as she watches the artists painting, then he arrives, they say a few words then he asks her too dance as a song they both remember plays in the background. Those few moments are cherished by them both until he can free her mind and bring her home"

The young girl let a few tears roll down her cheek as Elijah finished the story

"It was a sad story, Will he ever free her?" Elijah smiled softly

"He's working on it. Now why don't you go and get into bed" She sulked over too her bed climbing in grabbing the tatty orange bear with the brown bow tie her mother gave her when she was born.

"Is daddy coming to kiss me goodnight tonight?" Elijah looked at the doorway hoping that tonight would be the night, Klaus had avoided it most nights, not wanting too look into her green eyes.

"Maybe he's painting again, Let me tuck you in and i'll go and see" The girl nodded her head as she snuggled deeper under her covers.

"Uncle 'Lijah. I love you" She said as he walked towards the door

"And i love you too Evelyn"

Elijah found Klaus outside of her bedroom waiting "Why don't you say goodnight Niklaus? She wants too see her father"

Klaus shock his head frustrated "No! I cannot look at her"

Elijah grew tired of his brothers excuses for not seeing his daughter because of the way she looked and smelt or because she was a constant reminder.

"Niklaus she is your daughter and she needs you, I know it is always difficult for you but she doesn't know her mother, She thinks its her fault"

Klaus looked through the door watching as the little girl held the framed photograph in her hands kissing it good night

"I love you Mommy" she whispered softly before sliding it back under her pillow.

Klaus entered the room nervously "Daddy, You came!"

Evelyn became excited at her fathers visit, something that was on a rare occasion.

"Come on Hummingbird. You need too sleep" He kissed her forehead as she settled back down and let her father stroke her hair.

"I miss you Daddy"

"I know sweetheart, but right now daddy is very busy" She sighed softly as sleep began too kick in

"You're always busy daddy but I love you" Her little eye lids closed as her mouth hummed a song that her mother sang to her when she was newborn, it was what played in the music box He'd brought her their first year together.

"I love you Hummingbird" He whispered as he kissed her cheek and left the room too head into town.

* * *

The evening sky was bright, Stars filled the sky as the music played and the sweet smelling aroma's filled the streets and there she was; watching a man paint a picture of a snowflake, his eyes lit up at the memory

"Good evening Love" She spun around smiling softly

"Klaus. I thought you were never going too make it" He laughed lightly as he took her hand in his own and pulled her towards him

"Shall we dance?" Her eyes glistened as the song played behind them and she fitted against him.

"How is she?" his mind drifted too the little girl, their little girl

"She's okay. She misses you just like we all do but until we figure out a way for you to remember-" She nodded sadly

"I can't come home, I know. I just wish there was something, someway of seeing her" Klaus sighed as he pulled her against him tightly

"I'm working on it love" Her tears hadn't gone unnoticed on his shoulder as he comforted her.

"It'll be okay Sweetheart, I will fix what my mother has done and you will be free" Caroline nodded softly against him

"I love you Klaus" He smiled softly at her words looking at the clock on the church tower, their time almost up

"I love you too Caroline" He just needed her to hear it, he needed too say it because although she'd forget who he was a few moments later she'd always know he was watching over her.

"Its time love" Caroline closed her eyes as she pressed them against Klaus; savoring the taste of his lips against hers before she pulled away to an empty space in front of her, That was when it happened just like every other time.

She had no idea where she was or who she was.

"Excuse me, Where am i?" He turned around trying to hold himself together

"You're in New Orleans, Love." She looked at her surroundings and nodded before turning back to him

"Thank you" He grinned

"You're welcome love, What's your name?" She bit her lower lip as her cheeks turned pink as she shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know"

And just like every other time he told her what he thought

"You look like a Caroline" She smiled as brightly as the stars

"You think?" He nodded eagerly

"Oh i know sweetheart" Then she walked away leaving him alone listening to their song and watching the man painting the snowflake, all while hoping he'd figure out a way too free her.

* * *

**Feedback Welcome**

**A/N: Arg! The feels, I dunno i just needed to write more, i know the story Elijah told their daughter is s little adult rated but originally it was going to be Cami he told then i thought why not their daughter. Let me know what you all thought :)**


End file.
